torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Feats
Focuses on bonuses and abilities centered around raw physical power and using it to your advantage in combat. Sample feats include Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack, and Superior Sunder. Fighters may select Power feats as bonus feats. Arc Throw Power Prerequisites: Dex 13, Far Throw, Base attack bonus +10. Benefit: Every weapon you throw gains the returning quality (see Magic Items section in Dungeon Master’s Guide). Armor Penetration Power Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +6, at least 1 other power feat. Benefit: Your melee attacks ignore up to 1 point of armor bonus to AC for every 2 power feats you have. Athletic Power Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Climb and Swim checks, and extra +1 for every 2 power feats you have. Bash Power Prerequisites: Str 15, Power Attack, base attack bonus +8. Benefit: You may bash as a full round action with a bludgeoning weapon. If you deal damage with this attack, the opponent hit must make a Fortitude save (DC = damage dealt + 1 for every 2 power feats you have) or be stunned for 1 round. Creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. Blood Rage Epic The more wounded you are the greater your rage. Prerequisites: Con 25, Rage 5/day. Benefit: When reduced to below 50% of your hit points your Strength, while raging, increases by +4. When reduced to below 25% of your maximum hit points your Strength increases by a further +4. These bonuses stack with the bonuses gained from raging. Bloodthirst Power Prerequisites: Str 25, Fury or rage class feature, any 5 other power feats. Benefit: Whenever you are in a condition to enter fury or rage, you may enter bloodthirst instead. It works identical to fury or rage (as appropriate), but your Strength score increases by 2 points for every round of fury or rage's duration, and you suffer a cumulative 3 hit points loss (3 in 1st round, additional 6 in second round, and so on). Both the damage and Strength increase happens at the beginning of your turn. Your Strength cannot increase more than +3 for every 2 power feats you have by means of bloodthirst and if you in any way avoid taking at least 1 point of damage, bloodthirst ends (however, you can be healed normally). Cleave Power Prerequisites: Str 13, Power Attack. Benefit: If you deal a creature enough damage to make it drop (typically by dropping it to below 0 hit points or killing it), you get an immediate, extra melee attack against another creature within reach. You cannot take a 5-foot step before making this extra attack. The extra attack is with the same weapon and at the same bonus as the attack that dropped the previous creature. You can use this ability once per round for every 2 power feats you have. Devastating Hit Power Prerequisites: Str 15, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: If you use a full-round action to make a single melee attack with two-handed weapon, you add half your base attack bonus to the attack roll and full base attack bonus to damage roll. Dire Charge Power Prerequisite: Power Attack, Powerful Charge. Benefit: If you charge a foe, you can make a full attack against the opponent charged. If you have 5 epic power feats, add all the damage done by all of your attacks during your full attack action done at the end of your charge. That is treated as a single source of damage for the purposes of damage reduction and energy resistance. Epic Potency Epic Your blows are very powerful. Benefit: You gain a +2 damage bonus on all non-spell attacks. The damage type is the most common type of damage for the given attack. If the damage of the attack is evenly split multiple ways, choose which this bonus applies to. Special: A character can gain this feat multiple times, its effects stack. Far Throw Power Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1, Str 13. Benefit: Range increments of thrown weapons you use increase by one-half (multiply by 1.5). For every 2 agility and/or power feats you have, you can ignore 2 points of penalty on attack rolls caused by range when using thrown weapons. Fury Power Benefit: Whenever you take damage, you can fly into fury as an immediate action. In a fury, you temporarily gain a +2 morale bonus to Strength and take a -2 penalty to Armor Class. In addition, you cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can you cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger item (such as a wand), or spell completion item (such as a scroll) to function. You cannot use feats that have Intelligence as a prerequisite and don't provide constant benefits; you cannot use item creation feats and metamagic feats. Fury lasts 3 rounds, but for every round in which an opponent deals at least 1 point of damage to you, duration increases by 1 round. Once in fury, you may not prematurely end it. At the end of the fury, you lose the fury modifiers and restrictions and become fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for 1 minute. You may not enter fury while fatigued or exhausted. You cannot enter both fury and rage at the same time. Great Cleave Power Prerequisites: Str 13, Cleave, Power Attack, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: This feat works like Cleave, except that you may make one 5 ft. step before making a cleave attack per 2 power feats that you have, but no more than one such movement per cleave attack. Greater Power Attack Epic Your blows are uncompromisingly brutal. Prerequisites: Power Attack, Str 25. Benefit: For every 2 points of base attack bonus you expend, you gain a +3 bonus to damage. Normal: Typically power attack allows you to trade 1 point of base attack bonus to add one point of damage. Special: If you attack with a two-handed weapon, or a one-handed weapon wielded in two hands, instead add three times the number subtracted from your attack rolls. Improved Bull Rush Power Prerequisites: Str 13, Power Attack. Benefit: When you perform a bull rush you do not provoke an attack of opportunity from the defender. You also gain a +2 competence bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 power feats you have, on the opposed Strength check you make to push back the defender or to resist being pushed if you are the defender. Improved Overrun Power Prerequisites: Str 13, Power Attack. Benefit: When you attempt to overrun an opponent, the target may not choose to avoid you. You also gain a +2 competence bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 power feats you have, on your Strength check to knock down your opponent or to resist being knocked down. Improved Sunder Power Prerequisites: Str 13, Power Attack. Benefit: When you strike at an object held or carried by an opponent (such as a weapon or shield), you do not provoke an attack of opportunity. You also gain a +2 competence bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 power feats you have, on any attack and damage roll made to attack an object held or carried by another character. Incite Fury Power Prerequisites: Cha 15, Leadership, Fury or Rage class feature. Benefit: Whenever you enter fury or rage, willing allies within 30 ft. can enter an identical state as well if they choose to. Jab and Slash Power, Weaponry Prerequisites: Power Attack, base attack bonus +9. Benefits: You can use Power Attack with light weapons. The bonus to damage from the Power Attack feat with light weapons cannot be higher than +3 for every 2 agility, power, and/or weaponry feats you have (in any combination). Light Eradication Epic You can find a weakness in any opponent. Prerequisites: Str 25. Benefit: You have a 25% chance of scoring critical hits on those typically immune to critical hits. Overkill Power Prerequisites: Str 21, Power Attack. Benefit: After making an attack roll and discovering whether or not it was successful, you can decide to use this feat. If you do, your attack deals additional +10 damage, and extra +10 for every 2 power feats you have. You become fatigued. If you are already fatigued, you become exhausted instead, and if you are already exhausted you become unconscious. If you are immune to fatigue or exhaustion, you instead become staggered for 1d4 rounds. Overwhelming Cleave Power Prerequisites: Str 23, Cleave, Power Attack. Benefit: If you deal a creature more damage than its Hit Dice with one melee attack, the creature must make Balance check with a -10 penalty or a Reflex save (DC 5 + half your character level + your Str modifier + 1 for every 2 power feats you have) or fall prone. If the creature falls, you can make an extra cleave attack against another creature as if you killed the original target. If you have 3 epic power feats, extra attacks granted by Cleave can be made against the creature dropped by this feat. Pack Mule Power Benefits: Calculate your carrying capacity as if your Strength was higher by 3 points for every 2 power feats you have. Perfect Cleave Epic Your blows power through the opposition. Prerequisites: Cleave, Great Cleave, Str 35, Superior Cleave. Benefit: You gain a cleave attack after scoring a successful critical hit. This can happen once per day per Power or Epic feat you have. Normal: Typically you must drop an opponent to zero hit points to gain another attack while cleaving. Power Attack Power Prerequisite: Str 13. Benefit: '''On your action, before making attack rolls for a round, you may choose to subtract a number from all melee attack rolls and add the same number to all melee damage rolls. This number may not exceed your base attack bonus. The penalty on attacks and bonus on damage apply until your next turn. '''Special: If you attack with a two-handed weapon, or with a one-handed weapon wielded in two hands, instead add twice the number subtracted from your attack rolls. You can’t add the bonus from Power Attack to the damage dealt with a light weapon (except with unarmed strikes or natural weapon attacks), even though the penalty on attack rolls still applies. (Normally, you treat a double weapon as a one-handed weapon and a light weapon. If you choose to use a double weapon like a two-handed weapon, attacking with only one end of it in a round, you treat it as a two-handed weapon.) Powerful Charge Power Prerequisites: Power Attack, base attack bonus +3. Benefit: You deal extra 3 points of damage for every 2 power feats you have on successful attacks that are part of charge action. Pummel Unarmed See Unarmed feats. Rabid Power Prerequisites: Fury or rage class feature. Benefit: Whenever you fail a save against sleep or fear effect, you enter fury or rage. You ignore sleep's effects and suffer only numerical penalties of fear. Real Threat Power Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +6. Benefits: You deal 2 extra points of damage, and additional 3 for every 2 power feats you have, with your melee attacks to any opponent that attacked or cast a spell on anyone but you since the beginning of your previous turn. Sail the Sea of Blood Power See Command feats. Superior Sunder Power Prerequisites: Str 15, Base attack bonus +12, Improved Sunder, Power Attack. Benefits: You deal +3 points of damage for every 2 power feats you have when attacking objects. You can make sunder attempts against armor worn by other characters at a -2 penalty to your attack and damage rolls. Sundered armor provides 2 less point of armor bonus than normal. Armor can be sundered multiple times as long as it provides an armor bonus to AC. Damaged armor can be repaired with a relevant Craft check. Casting mending restores 1 point of armor bonus. Casting make whole or a more powerful, similar spell repairs all damage done to armor. You can also sunder natural weapons and natural armor; they have a hardness equal to the creature's HD or any relevant armor bonus to AC (whichever is higher) and have hit points equal to 1/10 the creature's hit points. You cannot sunder slam attacks. Sundered bite attacks deal only bludgeoning damage and have damage dice as if one size smaller. Sundered natural armor provides 2 less points of armor bonus to AC than normal. Natural armor can be sundered multiple times as long as it provides an armor bonus. Damaged natural armor heals at the rate of 1 point per day. It can be recovered with any effects that restores Constitution. Tensegrity Epic You are a veritable beast of burden. Prerequisites: Con 25, Str 25, Pack Mule. Benefit: Your carrying capacity is doubled for someone with your Strength. This is calculated before, and stacks with, the benefit from the Pack Mule feat. Thrust Power Prerequisites: Power Attack. Benefit: You deal 1 extra point of damage, and extra 1 for every 2 power feats you have, with thrown weapons. Category:Feats